harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer's crimes catch up with her at long last!
In this pivotal episode, the malicious Jennifer Barrett is finally called on her past sins! SCENE It is a brisk cool day in Boston. There is a clear signal that Autumn is in the air. The area is so electric along with the cooler temperatures that it is a sure sign that Thanksgiving is on the way. However, there is a tense gathering in the Atchley Mansion's main ballroom. Everyone is watching as an angry Jennifer Barrett sits, tied up so she can't escape. She is in a very hard backed chair. She is being brutally interrogated by a cop who has come from Los Angeles. Libby Smas-D'Aiterio, the person who had arranged the setup, has vowed to make her arch-nemesis pay for what she did to Albie (her best friend, actually her husband, Darren's best friend, but Albie considers her his best friend too), and especially after what she pulled on Albie and Jason (she had engineered the demise of their relationship, although it ended amicably), she is making good on said promise. ''' '''Not to mention this is a great opportunity to exact revenge on her for her frame-up during the infamous night when River Phoenix died at the Viper Room. (Jennifer tried to frame Libby for his accidental death) A furious Jennifer is raging at a nonplussed Libby. JENNIFER: You'll pay for this, Smas! Do you hear me?! You'll absolutely pay for this, I swear it! I will make sure you'll be in prison when I'm through! LIBBY (she is not worried one bit about Jennifer's tirade): Yeah, right, you dumb whore! And I am selling ocean front property in Arizona! No, you're not gonna be getting me in prison! And, lest you forget, my last name is D'Aiterio, Smas is my maiden name, as you well ought to know. And I would advise you to not be so smug! You won't do ANYTHING to me! I am holding the cards now, you're not! JENNIFER (still threatening): I'll destroy you, Smas! Bet on it! LIBBY: Pshaw! That is a bet you'd be sure to lose! Don't you DARE delude yourself into thinking you are free. The exact opposite is true! You're only TEMPORARILY out of Supermax so you can be held accountable for the crimes you committed against everyone over the years! We're here, as witnesses, to make sure that your humiliation is as complete and as public as possible! (Jennifer is so angered that she starts screaming) JENNIFER (exploding): Statute of limitations! Haven't you lot ever heard of that?! It's a simple thing even for you imbeciles! It's clear that I got away with everything I've done because EVERYBODY LOVES ME!!! (This infuriates Libby. She goes up to Jennifer and slaps her hard across the face. Her rage is clear.) LIBBY (viciously): No there isn't! There are NO statute of limitations for the crimes you are charged with! You listen to me, you stupid narcissist! What you are facing now have no such statute of limitations! You're facing a long list of child neglect charges for what you did to Aidan as a child, and they were filed by Child Protective Services, which has no statute of limitations! Not to mention the fact that you're facing filing false report charges for that damned stunt you pulled on me that night at the Viper Room, which is a felony, I might add, and also, I am intent on suing you for the emotional distress from that night; and for more, much more! JENNIFER: So?! LIBBY: So, you hear this! You are completely finished! And I am warning you, you waste of space, for absolutely the last time, if you even DARE to say that you got away with everything you did because everybody loves you, I swear to God, I will make sure that you will have your jaw permanently shattered! Get me?! (Jennifer is not concerned) JENNIFER: Burn in hell! LIBBY (acidly): Typical! Just what I would expect from a piece of filth like you! It's astonishing! You're facing certain felony conviction and a prison sentence that will stretch for a long time, and all you can do is tell me to burn in hell! Well, ya listen to me, ya cunt! YOU'LL be burning in hell! Not me! JENNIFER: You brutal bitch! (Libby doesn't flinch at Jennifer's cruelty) LIBBY: No, cunt, you're more brutal than anyone else ever could be! OFFICER: Mrs. D'Aiterio is right. You've thought you got away with what you did to your son, well you've not. Your crimes have no statute of limitations. Also, you will be paying significant fines and judgments against you for what you did to these people. JENNIFER: Do I care?! OFFICER: You had better care. You are in for it for a long time to come. Several judgments have been rendered against you! Not only for Albie Neuenworth, thanks to his lawyer, who has won in his suit against you in the grand total of $500,000, but also to Libby. JENNIFER: Pfft! So what?! I'll appeal! OFFICER: You have no appeal. You have been ordered to pay $25,000 to her for your slander against her. JENNIFER: You vicious donut-chomping piece of shit! You will pay for humiliating me! OFFICER: No, I won't. You've lost! Accept it! Now, you waste of space, get up! Say goodbye to the outside world for a very long time. When the legal system is finally finished with you, you're going to die in Supermax! JENNIFER: Not if I have anything to say about it! This will not end! I may be in Supermax, for what I did, but you will all burn in hell for all this! (Albie shoots a poisonous look at his arch-enemy) ALBIE: Not quite, slag! Not now, not EVER! You're facing a laundry list of crimes; felonious crimes of which you will most definitely be convicted of. You've been ruled against in civil courts and you owe a lot of people a whole lot of money. I think it is clear who will be burning in hell for this! You've had your way for far too long and justice is finally coming due! This day has been long overdue. You're finished, Barrett! (Joan comes up and shoots Jennifer Barrett a withering glare) JOAN: I will never forgive you for what you did to my brother and Jason. I will make sure you pay for it! JENNIFER: Whatever! JOAN (furiously): Don't you DARE "whatever" me, bitch! You'll never see the light of day again! (The cop grabs her collar. She is shaking with rage, realizing the jig is truly up for her now.) OFFICER: Ms. Neuenworth, she will be charged in absentia for her crimes in California. But she will remain here in Boston's Supermax! JOAN: Good, she will never be in my brother's business again! I've contacted Kevin Halloran, an attorney who lives in Los Angeles, and a close friend of mine and Albie's. He and Zachary have sat down and have made plans on how he can go on from here. OFFICER: Good work, ma'am. JENNIFER: Burn in hell, Neuenworth! JOAN: No, slag, you will! I will make sure you SUFFER! JENNIFER: Try it, you bitch! JOAN: Don't tempt me! I swear, if you EVER mess with my brother again, you will be finished! (Lucia Jensen's eyes widen in horror as she sees a gun man, who had been blending in with the group, raise a gun) LUCIA (frightened): Joan, look out! (All of a sudden, a gun shot is fired. Security runs towards the group. Joan, after hearing Lucia's timely yell, swiftly drops down to her knees, out of the line of fire. She is rattled, but not injured! A worried Albie runs to his sister.) ALBIE: Joanie, are you all right? JOAN (affectionately to her baby brother): Yeah, I am all right, Albs. Thanks to Lucia yelling for me to drop, I live to fight another day! ALBIE (grinning) '': I am glad. I know you too well, sis. JOAN ''(a silly grin on her face): Besides, I have to keep an eye on you! (She hugs her brother) We're a team, you and I! (A very inept hitman runs towards the door. The security guard grabs the hitman. He is cursing and swearing at himself for messing this up! After the initial shock has passed, everyone is laughing uproariously at a furious Jennifer.) DYLAN (laughing): Oh, my GOD! This is too rich to be flaming believed! That was the worst attempt on someone I have ever seen in my life! Obviously he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn! SHEILA (giggling): I think he needs glasses! Oh, wait! He's truly blind as a bat! That was really shoddy and slip-shod! (Jennifer burns as she is being mocked and laughed at on all sides for her spectacular failure. The entire company is erupting in laughter. The twins are laughing so hard they have to hold each other to keep from falling over.) JOAN (herself laughing): Well, well, bitch! It is obvious your hitman has no aim! Enthusiasm yes, but aim? No! (Jennifer is truly volcanic now! She completely erupts!) JENNIFER (burning with fury): I'll be back! You may have been spared now, Neuenworth, but it won't last! Your fabled luck can't hold out forever! I won't quit until you are dead! I am going to destroy your stupid brother emotionally! It is my dream! It is my wish, and it will come true! Donald Trump would approve of it! (Zachary Janson walks up to Albie and takes him in his arms, holding him close and protecting him. Albie, clearly and unquestionably in love with Zachary, looks up at his new boyfriend, his eyes shining with true gratitude and absolute love. Zachary glares at the evil woman.) ZACHARY (holding his cherished Albie close to him): No he will not, you evil woman! You've been told by everyone here to leave my Albie alone! You will not go anywhere near him or torment him in any manner whatsoever! I am warning you, you waste of space, for absolutely the last time! If you even DARE or even THINK about trying to put any more stress or trauma on my partner, I will see to it that you are permanently destroyed! You've been warned plenty of times, and this time, we mean it. Leave him alone, or your life will be forfeit! JENNIFER: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!! LIBBY (infuriated): Well, we don't like you either, you stupid bitch! What do you think of THAT?! (The cop hauls Jennifer out, screaming and yelling. The hitman was duly arrested. Joan is unflinching in her resolve. The attempted shooting just showed how desperate Jennifer really is and that she is finally finished. Never losing her verve, she goes to Zachary and gives him a kiss.) JOAN: Thanks for loving Albie, Zachary. Jason told me the whole story and I understand what happened. Jennifer had better not mess with us again. ZACHARY: You're welcome, Joanie. He is very special to me. He's special to all of us. And you're right, Jennifer will NOT mess with us again. She will certainly pay dearly if she tries it again! I talked with Kevin too, and he's coming to town to help take care of things. I have a feeling that he will throw a real fear of God into her! (Joan, Zachary and Albie go out, the rest leave as well; and Jennifer, still screaming and howling, is hauled out to the Supermax!) THE NEXT MORNING Jennifer is ordered to the door of her bleak cell by a battle-axe of a prison guard assigned to her cell block. She is totally disgusted by the lack of creature comforts she has had to get used to. Her cell is very spartan, and she is cut off from virtually all communication. She can't even be exercising without those damned lady guards watching her! She also hates the idea of burlap being worn on her body. But she is even MORE disgusted by who is visiting her. It is Kevin Halloran, Albie's personal attorney and his big brother! His eyes burn in anger at the woman who had spent a life time tormenting Albie. KEVIN: Well, well, well! So, THIS is the wretched cunt who has treated my little brother like dirt for all these years?! Well, I must say, you certainly live up to the hype. JENNIFER: What's it to you?! KEVIN: You know something, bitch? Joanie was right about you. I wasn't sure but seeing you in action, I now know what she was talking about. You are full of yourself and more so than I thought! You think you are entitled to behave abominably and make life miserable for my brother! JENNIFER: Of course, I can! KEVIN (furiously): Now, you listen to me, you damned hypocrite! I am Albie's big brother. Joanie and Zachary called me and told me what it was you had done to him all these years. Listen to me, Miss Thang, I don't like ANYONE harming my Albie. He's my little brother and I love him to pieces. JENNIFER: Do I care?! KEVIN (ignoring Jennifer's flippancy): I am giving you fair warning right now, you miserable cunt! If I ever hear that you have tried to hurt my brother for ANY reason, I will make it my life's work to see you EXECUTED for your crimes. Get me?! JENNIFER: So?! KEVIN: You'd better realize what I am saying and I don't make idle threats! Joanie, Zachary and I will see to it that Albie comes back from the damage you caused him better and stronger than ever! Because we love him very much, and we will see him thrive! Consider this your only warning. You mess with my brother, I will personally see you finally destroyed! JENNIFER (angrily): Bastard! KEVIN (even angrier) Bitch! You don't want to mess around with me! Remember my warning! You mess with Albie and I will completely destroy you! Kevin furiously storms off, his back turned to Jennifer. She doesn't care. A while later, he sees his younger brother and Zachary. Kevin walks over to Albie and gently takes him into his arms. Emotionally spent from Jennifer's pain and torment, and beyond traumatized, something breaks inside Albie and he sobs brokenheartedly in Kevin's arms. Kevin gently caresses his younger brother, letting him cry. Zachary comes over and then he hugs them, and then Joan comes into the group hug. The scene slowly fades out. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes